Click
by Scarby
Summary: After the disco episode, Hyde and Fez go home. Simple enough? Not in this lifetime. (Hyde/Fez, naturally!)


Title: Click

Author: Scarby

Disclaimer: Belongs to someone rolling in dough. I'm in college, so I'm rolling in pennies right now.

WARNING: As always love transcending gender. For all those too uneducated to realize what I mean, then stop reading! I mean it! Yeah, you! I'm talking to YOU, crazy-ass homophobe who somehow stumbled onto my fic! SCAT!!!

Couplings: The usual suspects. Oh, and Hyde/Fez, of course!

Summary: After the disco episode, Hyde and Fez go home. Simple enough? Not in this lifetime. (Hyde/Fez, naturally!)

Spoilers: The episode where they go to the disco in Kenosha. 

Go ahead. Flame me. I dare you! After reading the WARNING, I triple-doggie-dare you to! …Please? I could use a good laugh.

They walked shoulder-to-shoulder towards Fez's host parent's house. Silent and slow, their footsteps thudded through the empty street. 

"When'd you learn to dance?" Fez asked innocently enough.

"Mrs. Forman taught me." Another swig of his soda.

Pausing, Fez blinked. "Oh!" he suddenly cried softly. "*That's* where you've been after school!" 

"Why? Miss me?" he asked monotonously.

"Of course!" They began walking again. "I thought you had a girlfriend and didn't tell me." He mutely pouted.

"Agh, no. I woulda gloated, you know."

"Why did you learn to dance? You don't care."

"Remember the bad thing I almost did?" At his friend's nod, Hyde continued. "I almost kissed Donna, man."

Fez nodded again. "I truly desire Jackie like you desire Donna." He sighed. "But I still won't take her from Kelso." He glanced at Hyde from the corner of his eyes. "And you can't take Donna from Eric. They are in love. You cannot try to break up true love any more than you can try to prevent it." He smirked. "Well, you *could* try it, but you'd end up feeling like you were screwed with your pants on!"

They laughed and then quieted down again in amiable silence that remained for another minute as Fez's words sunk into Hyde's mind.

"True love," Hyde muttered. "True bullshit." 

"Oh, I don't know." Fez sighed, staring into the night sky. "Nice idea."

"Bullshit. You're such an idealist, Fez."

"And you're a pessimist." 

"Yup."

"Still," Fez persisted. "True love. It's one of those things you can always count on having." He absently kicked a stone. "Sooner or later."

"Yeah?" Hyde grinned a little, deciding to humour the foreigner. "How would ya know when fall into," air quotes added for emphasis, "'true love'?"

The darker boy smiled, staring into the night sky. "It'll just click."

"Click."

Playfully, Fez snapped his fingers. "And then, no matter who it is, when you feel that click, it won't matter if you have differences or if you cannot be in love with that person because it won't matter. Nothing will matter but them." He shrugged. "And you can have sex with them afterwards."

Hyde laughed. "Man, I've *never* felt this click, and I've had sex!" Quieting, he asked, becoming absorbed into the view of his friend, "Seriously, when would you feel the click?"

Fez shrugged. "How should I know? I've never felt it!" 

The taller boy laughed over the rim of his soda. "Even nothing with Jackie?"

"Even nothing with Donna?" Fez retorted good-naturedly. 

Together, they laughed at their own misfortune in love as Fez walked up the steps to his host parent's home, Hyde discarding his empty soda bottle in the trashcan at the curb. 

Taped to the door hung a note. The foreign boy read over it and then plucked it off the door while Hyde approached him.

"Have you ever heard of someone going to 'night church'?" Fez asked as he unlocked the door and let them in.

"When will they be back?" He closed the door as Fez turned on some lights.

"It's some special mass a couple towns over. They're staying with friends tonight." Tossing his coat on the banister to be hung up later, Fez asked, "Would you like to stay? I'm not tired."

Hyde tossed his coat next to Fez's and carefully set his sunglasses on the coffee table. "Yeah, me neither."  

Hyde sat himself on the couch as he watched Fez glide over to the kitchen, hips absently swaying to some rhythm in his mind.

"Want something?" Fez asked.

"I'm good," Hyde answered, walking over to the record player and flipping through some of their collection. "Hey, what's this?"

Fez walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Oh, that's mine. Disco sounds like this."

Grinning devilishly, Hyde put the record on and, as a pulsing beat throbbed quietly in the room, began mimicking Fez's actions from his dance, forcing the shorter boy into the woman's part in the dance. However, Fez grinned right back and began making up his own moves, literally dancing circles around the laughing Hyde. 

Just before the song came to a close, Fez attempted revenge on Hyde by trying to pick him up as a man would lift his female partner. Both laughing too hard, all Fez managed was to collapse onto Hyde's chest just as the second song came on.

It was infinitely slower with just enough of a beat for Hyde to keep. His trademark evil smirk in place, Hyde took Fez's hand in his and trailed his hand to the small of Fez's back, putting the taller boy in the lead position. Chuckling, Fez appeased him, resting his free hand on the curly-haired boy's shoulder.

And they danced.

And all they could hear were their own breaths intermingling, their feet shuffling easily on the carpet, their hearts beating faster, and the music in the background. They kept each other's eyes throughout the entire song, daring the other to comment or look away.

The song soon ended, and another with a faster tempo replaced it, but the two boys didn't hear, their movements already slowed to a soft sway. 

Leisurely, Hyde dipped his friend and held him there, faces inches apart. 

Fez grinned and squeezed Hyde's hand.

He smiled wider as he brought Fez back up, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

"Click," Hyde murmured. 

"Click," came the boy's response while his free hand brushed Hyde's cheek and entangled itself into his hair as Fez leaned forward.

Hyde met him halfway, and their lips met with warm vigour, dancing to their own beat as the music faded from deaf ears.

When they pulled back, both were more than a little breathless.

"Idealist," Hyde muttered, smiling.

"Pessimist," Fez countered happily.

"So," Hyde's hand roaming across Fez's back belied his innocent tone, "what did you say happens after this click?"

Fez laughed and captured Hyde's lips once more as the music drifted forgotten in the background. 

And another Hyde/Fez done. Woo-hoo! Is it just me, or am I the only one who actually writes this couple? (::Shrugs::) Oh, well! Please, review! Even if it's a flame! Like I said, I could use a good laugh. 


End file.
